1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a propulsion system, and more particularly relate to a propulsion system having a nacelle.
2. Background Information
It is known to provide a propulsion system that includes, for example, an engine (e.g., a gas turbine engine), a nacelle that at least partially surrounds the engine, and a pylon that connects the engine and the nacelle to a vehicle (e.g., an aircraft). The nacelle typically includes a plurality of components (e.g., an inlet, a fan cowl, a thrust reverser) that form one or more external split lines there between. The external split lines can be problematic in that they can create drag. Aspects of the present invention are directed to this and other problems.